


She Keeps Her Stress in the Soles

by ItsColdOutside



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Do not read if you don't like feet, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Foot Fetish, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsColdOutside/pseuds/ItsColdOutside
Summary: Suvi is frustrated and knows exactly how to help it, but she needs her girlfriends help to do so. Thankfully Sara is more than happy to oblige.This is a tiny fic focused entirely on foot fetishism. Please keep that in mind going forward.





	She Keeps Her Stress in the Soles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing smut so I'm sorry if it's not great. I wanted to make someone based on foot fetishism because of how common the fetish is but how uncommon fics about it are.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

"Oh come on! Why won't you bloody work?" Suvi complained as she wildly tapped at her omni tool.  
"Something wrong?" Sara asked, turning round from her email terminal to face the redhead.  
"No! I've been on my feet all day, Lexi's had me running round all day doing errand after errand, my omni tool is faulty, I don't know what Peebee is up to but she won't shut up and I tripped up on one of Kallo and Gil's stupid works in progress.

"Suvi, we clearly marked the area as hazardous" Kallo defended himself, getting up from the pilots seat.  
"Not clearly enough!" Suvi argued, almost breaking into a yell.  
"Suvi..." Sara warned.  
The Scot finally took a deep breath, rubbing her face gently before looking back to Kallo. "I'm sorry, Kallo. I'm just so stressed right now."  
"It's alright. I think you need a break" he replied.  
"Agreed" Sara cut in. "Suvi, can you come with me please?"

Suvi followed her unquestioningly as the pathfinder led her down the ladder to their room.  
"Suvi, we both know what this is about" Sara started as soon as the door closed behind them. "Your mood really went downhill when you ran out of your tea and I'm worried about you."  
"Sara, I'm okay. Really. It's not about the tea."  
"Then what's it about?"

Suvi sighed and sat down on the bed, taking her shoes off and laying down. "Sara, it's..."  
"Oh! That!" Sara almost exclaimed, understanding immediately.  
"It's been ages. You used to do it for me every day. Do you not like it any more?" Suvi moaned  
"What? No! I love doing it! I'd spend all day every day doing it if I could!" Sara quickly replied. "I've just been so busy with Meridian and the cure for my mom."

"You're free now" Suvi shyly murmured. Sara didn't respond immediately. Nor did she respond vocally, instead slowly getting onto her knees at the foot of the bed, her face inches away from Suvi's bare feet. Sara looked to her girlfriend for any sign of hesitation but the redhead was fully relaxed, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face as she awaited what was to come.

Sara pressed her face gently against Suvi's feet, smelling what the pathfinder had decided was her favourite smell in the universe. The feel of Suvi's soft feet against her face brought Sara endless amounts of pleasure. Sara's tongue slowly snaked out of her mouth, coming into contact with one of Suvi's soles. She slowly licked up her foot, both of the women moaning gently in pleasure.

Sara repeated the action, licking up Suvi's sole again, her tongue playing with the toes of the foot as she reached the top.  
"Suck them, Sara" Suvi said, almost sounding like she was commanding her.  
Sara obliged, taking two of Suvi's toes into her mouth and sucking on them passionately. Suvi used her other foot to rub Sara's cheek.  
"I love it when you do this" Suvi breathed, revelling in the feeling of Sara's tongue expertly pleasuring her toes. 

Her tongue shortly returned to her sole, licking up and down. This time Sara was moving much faster, desperate to taste every part of Suvi's feet.  
"Don't forget the other foot" Suvi reminded her. Sara smiled before bringing Suvi's other foot beside the first. She pressed her face up against the soles of them both, taking another deep breath in through her nose to savour the smell before letting her tongue slide out once again, making soft and wet contact with the pair of feet.

"Oh Sara..." Suvi whimpered, looking down at her girlfriend with an expression of pure bliss etched onto her face. She'd missed this far more than she thought. She'd missed the nights Sara would spend licking her feet until she fell asleep. She'd missed the time Sara hid under Suvi's workstation and licked her feet through and entire shift with Kallo none the wiser.

Sara was great at being the pathfinder, but she was the best in the universe at licking feet. Suvi felt overjoyed that despite everything she'd managed to find another woman with the same love of feet she had. Suvi wasn't one for licking people's feet herself but nothing pleased her more than a tongue on her own feet and that it was Sara Ryder's tongue made it a hundred times better.

"Having fun, Suvi?" Sara suddenly asked, knocking Suvi out of her thoughts.  
"Get back to licking" Suvi said, this time clearly ordering the human pathfinder.  
Sara smiled, both in amusement and with a hint of submissive pleasure and began licking the sole of Suvi's more neglected foot.

Slowly and with purposeful movements, Sara started kissing the ball of Suvi's foot. Each kiss became longer and her tongue became more involved until she was at the point of making out with Suvi's foot. Suvi had watched her do this hundreds of times before but to her it never became any less pleasing and arousing to watch. Every time Sara did this, the red headed Scot was reminded just how lucky she was to find a woman like Sara Ryder. 

Once Sara finally broke the kiss, she looked up the bed towards her girlfriend.  
"Feeling better?" She asked, occasionally pecking Suvi's feet as she waited for an answer.  
Suvi signed happily and patted the spot next to her, inviting Sara to lay with her. "Much better. I love you, Sara"  
"I love you so much" Sara replied, cuddling into the side of her. 

Suvi looked down to her feet, watching as they glistened with the pathfinders saliva.  
"I'm the luckiest girl in the universe" she whispered, laying her head back and closing her eyes.  
"Not as lucky as I am" Sara gently responded, her feet rubbing against Suvi's.


End file.
